<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE PARTNERS by Mir_Hope20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230948">LOVE PARTNERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20'>Mir_Hope20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kageyama tobio birthday, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Atsumu and Oikawa feel betrayed knowing that their boyfriend, Tobio. He is dating them at the same time, or maybe not. </p><p>Happy birthday to Kageyama Tobio ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LOVE PARTNERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well first of all, the song is Argentine, it was fashionable in 2011 and it is called a "Social"  of a group of girls called Culisueltas.The song talks about how the other person is your "socia" who is told when someone is dating your partner, and that someone is your friend or a stranger wkkfkd<br/>Anyway, I wanted to draw it for Tobio's birthday but it just didn't work out so I just came up with a story :(<br/>My Twitter is @Lco_T_amo!<br/>Hope you like it and see you in final notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling dizzy, both shipowners looked into each other's eyes without blinking, being a small table that separated them, along with several bottles and cans of alcoholic beverages that could be seen scattered on the floor of the room. They both silently challenged each other to look away, neither had plans to lose this.</p><p> While Atsumu and Oikawa couldn't clearly remember what they were doing or where they were (although it was likely the apartment of one of them.) What they were sure of was that they weren't going to lose to the other.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on Tooru-kun, aren't you tired?" Atsumu inquired as he rested his face in the palm of his hand. "He only admits I'm right"</p><p> </p><p> "I'm sorry Atsu-chan, but I'm not going to agree with someone who is obviously wrong" replied Oikawa smiling softly, imitating the blonde's position.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, we both know, I have the cutest boyfriend" Atsumu boasted as he faced the brunette seriously.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't think so, no one can get over how cute my boyfriend is" Oikawa snorted in amusement as he groped his cell phone.</p><p> </p><p> "Fine then let's compare" suggested Atsumu as he pulled out the cell phone himself.</p><p> </p><p> They couldn't even remember who had started the dispute over their boyfriends, just a comment of "<strong>My boyfriend gave me this jacket, he was so embarrassed when he gave it to me. Isn't he cute?</strong>" He had started a talk in which he mentioned what his respective partner had done for them, at some point that became reasons why his boyfriend was the best. A couple more bottles of liquor had been brought to this point, with the karaoke machine on, which played the tune of a song in which they were both drunk enough to remember the name.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, on the count of three we will show the cutest photo of our boyfriends, so we will see who is the cutest Atsu-chan" established the older of them, his thumb slid through his gallery looking for a particular photograph, he was lucky to have a complete folder for your boyfriend's photos.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, get ready to lose Tooru-kun" he replied defiantly, searching his storage folder dedicated to his partner.</p><p> </p><p> They both gave each other a glance after finding what they were looking for, a condescending smile growing on their faces.</p><p> </p><p> "One.."</p><p> </p><p> "Two.."</p><p> </p><p> "Three!"</p><p> </p><p> They both slammed their cell phones hard on the small table, feeling their hearts stop the moment they could see the person on the opposite phone, one they knew very well: Kageyama Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> "What is this Atsu-chan?" Oikawa asked feeling confused, this must be a joke.</p><p> </p><p> "I want to know that Tooru-kun, why do you have a picture of my boyfriend?" Atsumu inquired just as confused as the opposite, yet that didn't stop him from showing his discontent.</p><p> </p><p> "Because he's my boyfriend" he answered automatically while he scanned the photograph on the other's cell phone, who did not hesitate to do the same.</p><p> </p><p> For his part, Oikawa observed the photograph that was presented on the blonde's cell phone, it was simple, a Tobio just woken up from his dream, his bright blue eyes seemed to be clouded by drowsiness but that did not prevent a slight smile from adorning his lips, pretending to show that lovely pair of dimples on her cheeks. On the other hand, Atsumu contemplated the photograph of the chestnut, was greeted by the image of Tobio with his big blue eyes wrinkling while a big smile invaded his face, showing his dimples with pride, his cheeks dyed a deep reddish tone.</p><p> </p><p> "How long have you been dating Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked doubtfully feeling his hands start to sweat.</p><p> </p><p> "Since your second year in Karasuno, you?" Atsumu answered the question as he felt a lump grow in his throat.</p><p> </p><p> "Also, before I go to Argentina" Oikawa replied dryly as he took a long gulp of his drink.</p><p> </p><p> This couldn't be true, Tobio wouldn't be able to date both of them at the same time, right? The pair of shipowners looked at each other uncertainly as they resumed their abandoned drinks, feeling suddenly empty at the possibility that their relationship meant nothing to the lesser jet.</p><p> </p><p> A few drinks later, they were both in front of the karaoke machine singing with all their might, as if that way the pain in their hearts could disappear.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <strong>Friend I have to confess to you,</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong> That man you have just wants to use you.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> I want to give you some advice, maybe it's for the best.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> Listen please, find another love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> At night he calls me</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> He says that I am the only woman and that he loves me.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> But I know very well that I am just another option.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> What a difficult situation, it's burning my heart ...</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> Atsumu was the first to sing, his mind going back to the moment when Tobio agreed to go out with him, how those blue eyes looked at him with a special sparkle in them, giving him soft smiles, Oikawa's name slipping from his lips on some occasions, words of compliment coming from that mouth that used to kiss him so delicately. Had he been deceived since then? Where he just listened to the opposite talk about his oldest, not thinking of anything but someone Tobio looked up to and wanted to overcome, but it all seemed to be a bad joke. He felt his eyes blur at the sudden desire to cry, he gave all of himself for someone who maybe never wanted him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <strong>Socia,</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong> That unfaithful man negotiates his love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> And with both of them he wants to play, he will make you fall in love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> Your friendship I do not want to lose and I will look for another love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> You must understand that I no longer want to be ...</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> Oikawa continued, his mind remembering that it was not enough, that Tobio was not able to wait for him and that his love was not as strong as he had believed, because he had been replaced by someone else. Where had he failed? His voice cracked slightly when he remembered their interactions in middle and high school, perhaps Tobio was looking for a way to get revenge on him, making him suffer in this way, with someone who was much better than him in several aspects, his vision clouded with the desire to cry at that fact.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <strong>Your socia,</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong> That unfaithful man negotiates his love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> And with both of them he wants to play, he will make you fall in love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> Your friendship I do not want to lose and I will look for another love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> You must understand that I no longer want to be ...</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> They both did not want to think about it but it was so, the brunette observed how the blonde sang that part with force, his eyes met quickly, looking for why Tobio would go with the opposite. What was not enough? His tears finally slipped from his eyes helplessly.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> And how is that...? how hidden you steal my kisses</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> I can't accept it, I don't want to think about it anymore</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> If you were my faithful friend, but excuse me to tell you</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> I can no longer trust the one who knew how to betray me</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> And in my bed, he swore so much that he loved me</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> But he only played, only he excited me ...</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> I want to die, tear this pain away</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> I lost my faithful friend and my love ...</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> Their voices broke as they practically shouted those words, their tears sliding unfiltered down their faces, the taste of salt water settled on their lips but they couldn't care less, their hearts are breaking with force, the memories they had together with Tobio they seemed to hit hard inside their minds, those smiles and words of love that now seemed false.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <strong>Socia,</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong> That unfaithful man negotiates his love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> And with both of them he wants to play, he will make you fall in love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> Your friendship I do not want to lose and I will look for another love</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> You must understand that I no longer want to be ...</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> Your socia.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> Finally it was the chestnut who finished the song, silence invaded the room before both sought refuge in the body of the other. They both allowed themselves to show vulnerability to the contrary, letting their crying be the only thing that will be heard in the place, they could not clearly say how long they were that way until they heard the entrance door open next to a known voice, both directed their gaze towards the place meeting with the person in charge of everything, Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm home" Kageyama greeted quickly as he looked at the messy place with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p> Before he was able to start picking up the beer cans, he was interrupted by the older of him who abruptly approached where he was, staring at him so intently that it was starting to make him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you have the nerve to come like nothing?" Oikawa inquired annoyed, he still couldn't remember whose apartment it was but that didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes ..? Atsumu-san asked me to come as quickly as possible" Tobio replied confused at the question, it was not yet 12 am so it should be fine right?</p><p> </p><p> "Enough of pretending, we already know everything" Atsumu interrupted the jet, he couldn't remember exactly if he had spoken with the minor but there was something more important now. "Are you dating the two of us at the same time?"</p><p> </p><p> "..Yes I am?" Tobio answered confused at the question, which was increased by seeing how the pair suddenly began to cry.</p><p> </p><p> "Tobio-chan, you are so bad!" Oikawa complained as he tried to wipe the tears from him.</p><p> </p><p> "That's right, Tobio-kun, you are the worst!" Atsumu claimed as he faced the jet. "How can you be dating us at the same time ?! That's cruel!"</p><p> </p><p> Tobio frowned at what the blond said, however that did not prevent him from taking the hands of that dramatic love in his.</p><p> </p><p> "What are you talking about? You were the ones who wanted to start this relationship of three, you were so insistent" Tobio complained as he watched as their bodies tensed, he narrowed his eyes at that gesture.</p><p> </p><p> He gave his a slight look around the entire apartment, too many bottles lying on the floor for just two people, his photo frames weren't in their usual place and instead, there was a karaoke machine. He turned his gaze to observe the two idiots he had as a couple, feeling their breath of alcohol despite not being close, their eyes were swollen from crying and most importantly, they were both looking at him as if he had remembered something of the utmost importance. .</p><p> </p><p> "Please tell me they didn't forget we're dating" he asked him softly even though he knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p> As if it were a divine sign, all memories of the night returned to the head of the crying pair. It was December 21 and they had agreed to celebrate Tobio's birthday, so while Tobio was celebrating with the members of Schweiden Adlers, they were throwing their little impromptu party, pulling out the photo frames of the three of them so they could hook up the karaoke machine to their TV, they had said they were going to drink some and suddenly it became both of them competing for who drank the most.</p><p> </p><p> How had they forgotten something as important as that? However, there was something more important, they both turned scared to the clock on the wall noticing that they actually still had time, a minute before 00:00.</p><p> </p><p> "Happy birthday Tobio-kun, sorry to drink on your birthday?" Atsumu muttered sadly as he hugged the jet's right side.</p><p> </p><p> "And for forgetting our relationship?" Tobio inquired as he was hugged from the left side by Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> "And for forgetting our relationship" Oikawa repeated placing a soft kiss on the child's forehead. "Happy birthday Tobio-chan"</p><p> </p><p> He sighed at the words of the two idiots of him, he really must have considered dating this pair much more, he looked with an amused smile as the two looked like little dogs that had been kicked.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you, you are forgiven" he replied before gently pinching both senior point guards. "But you are forbidden to drink without me, from now on"</p><p> </p><p> Because yes, Tobio loved his partners too much but he was not willing to put up with that couple in that situation again, they had spent too much time to get into a stable relationship and the fact that both of them will forget about it when they drank, it was not pleasant at all. Still, it was going to be fun when he told his friends about this.</p><p> </p><p> At the end of it all, he was grateful to have two people who loved him so much that they forget that the three of them are in a relationship and they will cry at the thought of him cheating on them.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh you should see our gift, Tooru-kun and I looked for the best lingerie for you" Atsumu commented as he gently kissed one of the other's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> "Atsu-chan chose the black one and I chose the white one, we could try them now, to see if it is your size", followed the comment Oikawa as he kissed the other cheek of the minor.</p><p> </p><p> Well, he really wasn't that thankful to have such a whiny pervert duo as his partners.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment please ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>